


Clark's First Time

by KalK



Series: Un Diferente Destino. [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: 4x04, Cheerleaders, Clark's first time, Conspiracy, Episode: Sojourn Pre-Season 3, Episode: s02e14 Rush, Episode: s02e23 Exodus, Episode: s03e01 Exile, Episode: s04e05 Run, Episode: s04e06 Transference, Episode: s04e08 Spell, F/M, Green Kryptonite, Intergang, Love Potion/Spell, Not Jason Teague, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Kryptonite, Smallville - Freeform, The First Time, devoted, episode: s04e04 Devoted, season 4, what if
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: - Que hubiera pasado si...en un universo diferente Lana & Clark fueron quienes se colaron al gimnasia de la secundaria, para robar la carpeta que guardaba Mandy, de esa forma detener el plan de las cheerleader. Que pasaría si Lang y Sullivan no regresan por Kent, quien esta en manos de Mandy. La rubia convirtiendo al granjero en su boy toy personal, pero tendrá una doble intención. Al mismo tiempo, Jason nunca conoció a Lana y ella aun mantiene una relación con Seth Nelson.Su historia en mi versión no fue como en el episodio Magnetic, fue más a mena y su relación no termino. Alguien de la estaría de Clark en Metrópolis aparece en Smallville y durante este tiempo a estado en contacto con alguien cercano al joven Kent.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Mandy (Smallville), Kaleb Eluchans/Megan Edge, Lana Lang/Seth Nelson
Series: Un Diferente Destino. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Una versión diferente

**Clark's First Time.**

_Historia escrita por: Kal-K 2.0_

_Superman creado : Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster_

_Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics & Warner Bros. _ _excepto Megan Edge y William Eluchans._

* * *

Línea temporal: La historia esta centrada en el capítulo cuatro de la cuarta temporada llamado de Devoted, que hubiera pasado si Lois & Chloe no regresan por Clark, quien esta en manos de Mandy.

Advertencias: Escenas de relaciones íntimas y situaciones angustiosas. Aunque la historia esta ambientada en el universo Smallville, algunos hechos no van a ocurrir al igual que en la serie.

* * *

**Clark's First Time.**

_Protagonistas:_

Tom Welling como Clark Kent

Amanda Walsh como Mandy Stabler

Kristin Kreuk como Lana Lang

Allison Mack como Chloe Sullivan

Con Annette O'Toole como Martha Kent

Y John Schneider como Jonathan Kent

Aparición Especial

Erica Durance como Lois Lane

Kevin Zegers como Seth Nelson

Rutger Hauer como Morgan Edge

Misha Barton como Megan Edge

Treat Williams como Perry White

Colin Ford como Jimmy Olsen

Michael Rosenbaum como Lex Luthor

Will McCann como Matthew Eluchans

* * *

La piscina de Smallville High School. Noche. Todo el salón está decorado para la fiesta y hay jugadores de fútbol y animadoras por todas partes. Algunos de ellos están sentados en la piscina sobre muebles inflables mientras que otros se paran alrededor de la piscina socializando. Uno de los jugadores de fútbol salta a la piscina con un gran chapoteo.

Hay luces intermitentes y música a todo volumen. Un tipo musculoso que solo lleva un pantalón corto camina por el borde de la piscina con una bandeja de cócteles. Mandy se para cerca del borde de la piscina y cuando el chico la pasa, toma uno de los cócteles y lo bebe con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Algunos de los otros estudiantes están reunidos más allá de la piscina donde tres jugadores de fútbol usan faldas de pasto y tops de bikini de coco y bailan el hula.

Entran Clark y Lana. Clark lleva un traje de baño y una camiseta y tiene una toalla sobre el hombro. Primero notan a los hombres bailando el hula, luego Lang nota un bolso en una mesa cerca de Mandy. Mandy está de espaldas de los chicos.

Está bien, Clark. Bolso de imitación de Prada, carpeta, show time. - le dice, dándole las indicaciones de lo que tiene que hacer

El joven se ve aprensivo. - Lana, no creo ...

Ve - ella lo empuja hacia adelante.

El no avanza y se vuelve a negar - Lana ... - ella le da a Clark un último empujón y él se rinde. En ese momento, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Mary otra Cheerleader que había dado cuenta de esta situación y se quedo mirando lo que estaba apunto de pasar

Está bien. - Clark sigue caminando hacia Mandy y mira a Lang con nerviosismo. Ella le hace un gesto para que continúe, y él lo hace. Camina frente a Mandy y sonríe de manera forzada - Hola, Mandy.

Ella esta encantada de verlo. - Hola, Clark. - deja su bebida sobre la mesa. - Bienvenidos a la fiesta. Hay un silencio incómodo y Clark mira a su ex-novia por encima del hombro de Mandy. Ella comienza a darse la vuelta para ver lo que Clark está mirando, y para evitar que ella vea a Lana, Clark rápidamente toma a Mandy por los hombros y se inclina para besarla. Lana comienza a arrastrarse hacia ellos. Clark termina el beso, sorprendido de sí mismo.

La rubia sonríe. - Me dedico a ti. - Mandy lo mira, levanta la parte delantera de su camisa y mira su apretado estómago.

Sí, puedo trabajar con esto. - Mandy toma a Clark de la mano, agarra su bolso de la mesa y lleva a Clark lejos de la piscina. Lana se da vuelta para que la rubia no la vea. Cuando la pareja esta saliendo de la habitación, Clark se vuelve hacia Lois.

¡Lana! - dice Kent en un susurro. La morena le hace un gesto a Clark para que se quede con Mandy. En ese momento Mary choca por "accidente" con Mandy y le entrega un papel

Ten cuidado con Kent, vino con Lang deben estar tramando algo - lee en silencio la rubia, ella mira a Clark y este le sonríe

* * *

Mandy lo lleva al vestuario vacío donde inmediatamente comienza a besarlo. Sin romper el beso, lo lleva a una máquina de pesas y lo empuja contra ella. Cuando Mandy está de espaldas a la entrada, Lang entra en la habitación y hace una mueca cuando ve a Clark y Mandy besándose. Lana se dirige a otra máquina de pesas y observa desde atrás.

Oh, eres tan fuerte. - dice la joven, con un sonrisa

Clark ante esto se ve complacido, pero recuerda que esta por otra cosa aquí y le sigue el cuento a la rubia - E-eres tan hermosa.

Estoy tan asqueada. - se dice así misma Lana

Mandy y Clark continúan besándose, la joven le quita la toalla del hombro de Clark y la lanza detrás de ella donde golpea a Lana en la cara. La rubia lleva a Clark a un banco y lo sienta en él, luego se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su bolso todavía está sobre su hombro.

Entonces, dime. Si te gusto tanto, ¿qué vas a hacer por mí? - le pregunto a su supuesto enamorado

Clark sin pensarlo dos veces le dice - te invitaré a cenar. - Mandy vuelve a besar a Clark. Mira por encima del hombro de Mandy a Lana, que parece menos que impresionada por la respuesta de Clark. No tenía la creatividad de antes - Yo cocinaré. Te cocinaré la cena.

¡Oh, eso está tan caliente! - Mandy ataca el cuello de Clark con sus besos. Clark desliza con cuidado la bolsa de su hombro y la arroja al suelo, señalándola salvajemente para que Lana la recoja. - La rubia se le queda viendo - Pareces distraída.

Kent no sabe que decir, hasta que se le ocurre decir la verdad parcialmente - Um, solo estoy nervioso.

¿Por qué? - pregunta intrigada

El joven muy tranquilo, la mira de frente y responde . Nunca antes he hecho lo que creo que estamos a punto de hacer - Lana se escabulle por el borde de la habitación, acercándose a la bolsa. Mandy le sonríe a Clark y comienza a besarlo de nuevo. Lang está a centímetros de agarrar la bolsa cuando de repente Mandy se levanta y retrocede hacia la bolsa. La hija de Henry Small se escabulle y se esconde debajo del escritorio del entrenador mientras Mandy recoge la bolsa y arrastra al joven Kent hacia el escritorio. Mandy se acuesta de espaldas en el escritorio y tira de Clark sobre ella para besarlo. El logra obtener la bolsa por segunda vez y la deja caer del escritorio donde aterriza en la cabeza de Lana.

Ay. - se queja Lang por el golpe

Mandy se detiene y pregunta - ¿Qué?

¡Oh! ¡Oooh! - la distrae haciendo ruidos de placer.

Ella lo imita, divirtiéndose. - ¡Oh! ¡Oooh! - Mandy se ríe, ambos se besan y le comienza a levantar la camisa de Clark. Lana está en el suelo abriendo la bolsa cuando la camisa de Clark cae sobre su cabeza. Se lo quita, disgustada y molesta, y sale de debajo del escritorio con la bolsa en la mano. Mandy está demasiado ocupada con Clark para ver partir a Lana, La prima de Chloe sale de la habitación, mientras que Mandy acaricia el cabello de Clark.

* * *

Entra en la sala de calderas de al lado. Oye reír a Mandy.

Que asqueroso - la morena abre la bolsa y saca la carpeta. - Está bien. - Abre la carpeta y comienza a leer. De repente, Chloe se acerca por detrás y la golpea en la espalda con una llave inglesa. Producto de la fuerza del golpe cae al suelo, ante de quedar inscociente ve que su amiga esta acompañada por tres personas - Chloe, ¿qué diablos? - ve a su amiga furiosa.

Mary una de las Cheerleader estaba allí junto a un joven - Jack. Cariño te la puedes llevar 

Claro - el joven drogado por la poción amor, toma en sus brazos a Lana - que hago con ella

La joven miro a Lana y luego a Chloe - llevarlas a la antorcha

Pero, porque a mi - decía enojada la rubia - yo te ayude a detener a mi amiga, yo lo quiero a Clark para mi

En eso Sullivan recibe un golpe de parte de Mary, la misma llave inglesa con la cual golpeo a Lana - debido a que vamos a dejar a Mandy que lo desflore, estoy segura que es virgen. Brian acércate - le dijo al joven que estaba más atrás - tómala y también la llevas a la antorcha, se quedan con ellas y si intentan algo las noquean - le entrega la llave inglesa y se alejan de allí - es hora de seguir con la fiesta.

* * *

En la otra habitación

Mandy sentada a horcajadas sobre Clark en el escritorio del vestuario.

¿Te estás aburriendo? . pregunto la rubia

El negó con la cabeza y trato de no mostrar su aburrimiento - No.

Bien. Porque recién estoy comenzando. - Vuelve a besar a Clark y así estuvieron hasta unos minutos cuando ella pregunto. Sentada a horcajadas sobre Clark, mientras desata su traje de baño. - entonces, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar?

Clark no sabía que decir, estaba esperando que Lois llegara para detener esta extraña situación en la que lo había metido - Yo um...

Estás nervioso, lo siento lo olvide big boy. - ambos se quedaron mirando - vas a perder la gran 'V', aun me cuenta creer que no lo hicieras antes con Lang, Sullivan, la chica india y esa extraña Baker

Kent trago saliva - bueno algunas son amigas, con otras la relación no llego a eso y con Kyla no se pudo porque murió - contesto un poco triste

Tranquilo baby, aquí esta tu querida Mandy...yo me encargaré de ti - le dijo, mientras besaba sus labios y terminaba de desatar su traje de baño, bajándolos pocos a poco. La voz interior de Clark le estaba gritando, nunca pensó que su primera vez sería de esta manera. Le apartó las manos y se dio cuenta de que Mandy no estaba muy contenta con eso. Pensó que ella se bajaría inmediatamente de el, pero se quedo allí mirando su cuerpo.

En serio, estaba iba ser la primera vez para el. Ella no creía esto que le había dicho y tampoco que todo esto era un plan de Lana y de el para detener a loas chicas y salvar a Chloe, aunque el plan era más de ella se notaba eso. Clark simplemente apartó sus manos de él, mientras que ella lo intenta terminar de desnudar. Estaba muy nervioso, pero de un momento al otro el se levanto para unir propios labios a su cuello. Y honestamente, eso estuvo caliente. Clark sabía lo que estaba pasando en su mente, debía ganarle tiempo a Lana. Él le quitó el sujetador, ella sonríe al fin estaba tomando la iniciativa, soltar una pequeña risa al ver que el joven granjero se le quedo mirando. 

Por su risa, Clark volvió en si - eres muy hermosa

Gracias cariño, pero aun falta más abajo - ambos están sentados en el escritorio, Clark agacho la vista y vio el pareo rosa que rodeaba su cintura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró por las caderas, jalándola contra él y le quito el pareo, ella quedando solo con sus bragas - estamos parejos, a cada uno solo le queda una prenda. - la rubia beso sus labios de manera tierna. Clark era totalmente nuevo en realidad en todo lo sexual, el año pasado con Alicia solo fueron unos besos y caricias y nada más. El la acomodo en la mesa, le quito las bragas. Dejando a Mandy completamente desnuda frente a el, sin previó aviso ella le quito el traje de baño y quedando con la boca abierta. La rubia estaba realmente impresionada con el tamaño de Clark allí abajo, en realidad lo presentía cuando se besaban y ella le quito el traje de baño pudo sentir lo duro que estaba y eso le hizo cosas en ella. Probablemente era el más grande que había visto en su vida, lo cual no fue una sorpresa en realidad dado el hecho de que era grande en muchos apartamentos. Altos, pies grandes, manos enormes, era un poco probable que la tuviera pequeña. Y realmente, su tamaño la excitaba como loca. Lástima que el no supiera cómo usarlo, se decía a si misma Mandy. 

Clarkie - dijo ella. - ¿Podemos hacerlo ya? - Sabía que ella estaba lista, él estaba listo. Dios, iba a perder su virginidad con Mandy. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso en el pasado, habría pensado que perdieron la cabeza. Pero aquí estaban, en la sala de maquinas de ejercicios de la escuela. A centímetros de una fiesta de las Cheerleaders, tomo por un plan de Lana, estaba a punto de tener sexo. Realmente no podía soportar que ella le hiciera eso, hasta que llegara la caballería. Se encontraba de pie, se acerco a ella y se agacho. Mandy puso sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, Clark volvió a estar en compostura de pie y firme, teniendo pegada a el a Mandy. La joven le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, con esa pequeña acción Clark recuperó su confianza para lo que iba hacer. Sus brazos la mantenían en posición, una mano empezó a bajar por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero. Presionó uno de sus dedos en ella y comenzó a frotar su clítoris en círculos pequeños y rápidos con su dedo índice y medio. Observó a Mandy con atención, asegurándose de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Lo cual supuso que era ya que ella tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. La sintió mojarse bajo su toque, lo que hizo maravillas con su confianza en sí mismo. Ella gimió, cuando el apartó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos con la boca abierta hasta sus caderas. Le abrió las piernas aún más, masajeando la parte interna de los muslos. Lo que supuso que le gustaba por la forma en que su cabeza se reclinó contra la cama. Comenzó a besar la parte interna del muslo, acercándose cada vez más a su centro. Deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su pliegue, escuchando un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios. A la vez, ella se preguntaba como Clark sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo debido a que el joven granjero escuchaba a sus compañeros de fútbol en los vestidores. 

Aunque ya estaba encendido, ella comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra él. Kent hace un par de minutos se había dado cuenta que ella estaba mojada. Eso significaba que estaba lista, ¿verdad? Él apartó la mano de ella y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, ella le alcanzo mágicamente un condón, de donde lo había sacado eso el no lo sabía. Pero en realidad se había alegrado que viniera preparada, en cambio el había dejado su billetera en la camioneta. Mandy sonreía, abrió el sobre lo hizo sobre él, acariciándolo con la mano. Ella de nuevo lo beso con pasión.

Era el momento, estaba nervioso y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y lentamente se introdujo en ella. Es oficial, Clark Kent ya no era virgen, Mandy no pudo evitar gemir, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella. Su grandeza realmente se mostró una vez dentro de ella. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, feliz de que él fuera lento, dejándola adaptarse un poco a que él estaba dentro de ella. Con los anteriores ella se tuvo que adaptar a ellos, pero también estaba casi segura de que lo más probable es que la gentileza de Clark se debía a su falta de experiencia, pero a ella le gustó. Ella subió las caderas para recibir cada empuje, su gemido se hizo un poco más fuerte cada vez que él aceleraba el paso o empezaba a ser más fuerte.

Realmente, con toda honestidad, estaba sorprendida de lo bueno que era Kent. Sí, él no era el mejor que ella había tenido, pero se sentía súper asombroso. - Clarkíe...- ella gimió, mirándolo. La respiración de Clark era difícil y lenta y su corazón estaba acelerado. De hecho, estaba teniendo sexo. Y a juzgar por los sonidos que provenían de Mandy y el hecho de que ella no le estaba gritando, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Cuando ella dijo su nombre, casi perdió la cabeza. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su cuello, besando su piel expuesta y mordiendo ligeramente. Asumió que a ella le gustaba eso, ya que sus manos se movieron hacia su cabello, empujando su cabeza más cerca de ella. También sintió sus piernas moverse hacia arriba y envolver su cuerpo.

Parece que según lo que pensaba Clark, lo estaba haciendo bien había logrado contener sus poderes y esto que estaba haciendo con Mandy no se sentía nada mal. En un momento en que ella lo mordía, parece que le encanta morder. El abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que al final del salón de maquinas de ejercicio, tal vez por error o no habían dejado una colchoneta grande que podían usar como cama. Así que de manera rápida fue hacia ella, donde Mandy puso su espalda y el empezó a empujar más profundamente dentro de ella después de que ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Logrando que sus gemidos se hicieran más fuertes, parecía que ella estaba al limite.

Oh baby, estoy tan cerca - le grito en éxtasis, a Clark le tomo un momento darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. La sintió apretarse a su alrededor, arquear la espalda y la escuchó gritar su nombre. No sabía por qué, pero era la cosa más caliente y le hizo disparar su propia liberación. Después de que ambos bajaron de lo alto, él prácticamente cayó sobre ella, sin poder sostenerse por más tiempo. Mandy sonrió gentilmente cuando su Clarkie se acostó sobre ella, realmente no le importaba. Una vez que Clark perdió el conocimiento, sus manos bajaron sobre el perfecto cuerpo cincelado de el, tiró el condón de su pene con mucho cuidado para no desparramar su liquido valioso y finalmente lo saco.

La puerta que se dirige a la sala de calderas se abrió entraron tres Cheerleaders Mara, Ronda y Mary - vemos que disfrutaste a Kent

Si, que paso con su acompañante - pregunto Mandy, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nuevo chico dormido en sus brazos

Mary sonrió - nos encargamos de Lang, Chloe entró colada pero también nos encargamos de ella

Que hicieron con ellas - pregunto intrigada

Las íbamos dejar en la antorcha, pero como recibieron cada una un golpe en la cabeza las subimos a la camioneta de Jack y las dejamos a una cuadra del hospital - termino de responder

La rubia asintió - parece que la fiesta acaba de termina, esta todo ordenado? - las chicas asintieron - bien - luego miro a Mara - ve a buscar a los chicos - la joven fue en busca de ellos, luego miro a sus otras amigas - chicas, ya saben que hacer - acercaron una mini-nevera portátil, en donde Mandy puso el condón de Clark dentro de la nevera. Los chicos llegaron y tomaron a Clark de los brazos, dejando que Mandy salga de debajo del chico de acero. Ella se vistió, vio como los demás ordenaban y luego miro al joven Kent dormido. - Baker y la señora Desirée Luthor, ambas fueran de mucha ayuda en la creación de la formula. Como sabemos que la ex-esposa de tu amigo controla las feromonas y tu ex sabe muchas cosas de los meteoritos gracias a ti, tu obsesionada me a dicho otras cosas pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día, espero que tengas un lindo día - beso sus labios, se estaba por ir cuando le susurro una cosa más al oído - estoy segura que estás consciente, aunque débil...eso es porque cuando apareciste en la piscina estaba bebiendo la poción de amor, tranquilo era una diferente formula. Era poción de amor, pero una mezcla especial para ti. Tuve la sensación de que vendrías y gracias a ella te debilite, en realidad gracias a Alicia que la fue a visitar el otro día en Belle Reve y como estaba bajo el control de los medicamentos hablo para mi, contando algunas cosas de ti, ahora si adiós cariño - ella se retiro con los demás, dejando a un Clark inscociente en la colchoneta que poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos.

* * *

Continuara


	2. La Novia De Clark

_A la mañana siguiente._

8:00 hrs. En Smallville

Chloe y Lana acaban de llegar del hospital, junto al señor Gabe Sullivan. Ambas tuvieron por suerte una contusión, por suerte nada más. Ellas habían decidido no contarle la verdad de lo ocurrido al padre de la rubia. De camino a casa, pararon por fuera de la escuela y vieron que la camioneta de Clark no estaba allí, ambas se habían preocupado por el al no tener noticias de su paradero. 

* * *

Mientras que a varias cuadras de la escuela.

Se ve un barrio tranquilo, las familias están saliendo de sus hogares para ir a trabajar o estudiar, bueno en casi todas en una casa en particular en el dormitorio de la hija única de la familia. 

Casa de la familia Stabler, en el dormitorio de Mandy vemos al joven Clark, hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent. El está dormido en la cama, hablando de ella. La rubia entra vistiendo lencería muy sexual de color blanco, en sus manos lleva una bandeja con desayuno para dos. 

Deja la bandeja en el suelo al lado de la cama, se mete en ella y se sienta a su lado, el poco a poco se empieza a mover, al igual que los ojos. Mandy sonreía ante esto, esperaba el momento en que Kent volviera en sí. 

¡Clark! ¡Hola, Clarkie! - dijo alegremente anunciando su presencia.

Cuando la vio, instantáneamente se dio la vuelta para mirar en la otra dirección. - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mandy! ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

Dormías - contesto tranquila, Kent miraba la escena se encontraba acostado y desnudo en la cama y ella estaba a su lado sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

El joven se encontraba desconcertado - sí. Pero, eh - comenzó averiguar - ¿Hay alguna razón por la que esté desnudo en tu cama? y ¿Qué hago en tu casa? ¿Es tu casa, verdad? ¿Y tus padres?

Tranquilo. Estamos en mi dormitorio, mis padres no están tuvieron que salir del pueblo por mi abuelo, sufrió una crisis - luego piensa en algo y finge tristeza - no recuerdas lo que vivimos anoche, porque tu muñequito, estuviste maravilloso

Se sonroja, ante el comentario y de manera rápida responde - claro que lo recuerdo, pero estábamos en el salón de la maquina de ejercicios... - iba diciendo, cuando fue interrumpido por ella. Mientras se apegaba más a el y le acariciaba el brazo izquierdo

Luego que diste todo de ti, perdiste el conocimiento - Clark trago saliva - yo pensé en irme en realidad y no molestarte, pero en ese momento era el final de la fiesta. Te vi inscociente, así que con los demás que quedaban ordenamos y luego es pedí al resto que me ayudarán a llevarte a tu casa

Kent se vio desnudo - todos me vieron así - ella beso su mejilla

No, solo yo querido - lo miro de arriba a bajo - yo te vestí, te cargaron a tu camioneta y cuando estábamos por salir de la escuela - se detuvo un momento - vi tu estado, no creí bueno que tus padres de vieran así - Mandy acariciaba el pecho de Clark - le dije a Brian y Jack que me hicieran otro favor, que nos dejaran aquí y que ellos dejaran en silencio tu camioneta en la granja

El chico miraba extrañado esta situación - Gracias ¿Pero Porque?

Descubrí tus poderes - le dijo sin miedos - mientras hacíamos el amor, revelaste por ejemplo la velocidad - Clark estaba en shock, se había revelado ante ella - cuando venían de regreso al pueblo me avisaron, tome tu teléfono y les mande un mensaje de texto a tus padres diciendo que tuviste que ir de urgencia a verte con Pete Ross, que tenía problemas y que pronto volverías. - no podía creer, lo que ella había hecho por ayudarlo. Luego se quedo pensando en algo y la miro - Piensas en Ross. Estaba segura que al ser tu mejor amigo, el sabría tu secreto le mentí y le dije que estábamos empezando a salir, no quería que supiera que enseguida salte sobre ti. Así que le pedí que te cubriera la espalda.

Clark sonreía ante esto - gracias Mandy, te lo debo 

Cualquier cosa por mi caliente novio Clark Kent, el nuevo mariscal de campo. - le dice besando sus labios con pasión, para luego ganarse a horcajadas arriba de el 

Kent de esta no sabía como salir, por suerte su teléfono sonó. Lo reviso era un mensaje de texto de su amigo Pete Ross, así que se alejo un poco de Mandy y lo reviso - Mi hermano el semental, espero que pasara una linda noche con tu novia. En realidad nunca creí que estarías con ella, pero si eres feliz me alegró por ti. Te escribo para decirte que tus padres me acaban de llamar, les dije que estabas en el baño. Así que llámalos o envíales un mensaje, nos vemos hermano. 

Es Pete, mis padres acaban de llamar quieren saber de mi - le respondió, mientras que ella le besaba el cuello - debo irme

Ella sonrió - pero antes, me acompañas a tomar desayuno

Mandy, te lo agradezco pero no tengo tiempo - le decía Clark, cuando ella se mueve de el y recoge la bandeja que dejo en el suelo. Poniendo esta en las grandes piernas de Clark, el se quedo sorprendido ante

Kent no sabía que decir, ante esto que le ofrecía Mandy - no tenías que molestarte

Cariño, es un agrado - le responde, con un beso en los labios

* * *

Casa de Los Sullivan

Las chicas habían decidido ir a clases como otro día normal, para detener a las cheerleaders y averiguar sobre Clark. Así que en este momento, ambas amigas se están preparando para salir de casa, antes de ir a clases Lana debía ir a su departamento arriba del Talón. Chloe se ve preocupada, Lana se da cuenta de esto. Aparte que hoy el equipo de la escuela tenía su gran partido y necesitan de Kent para salir campeones.

* * *

Casa Stabler, en el living.

Había tomado desayuno y se habían duchado. Clark vestía su ropa de ayer, además que lleva su toalla en el hombro, debido a que Mandy se la trajo anoche, el granjero mira a la rubia. 

No me has dicho porque termine desnudo en tu cama - pregunto en un susurró el, algo pensativo

Ella le sonrió - caminaste dormido, como ves dormiste en el sofá. Los cojines siguen en el suelo, subiste por las escaleras - Clark trago saliva - yo estaba dormida, cuando tu entraste a mi dormitorio. Sentí ruido, al abrir los ojos vi que te estabas desnudando y segundos después estabas enzima mió 

Yo...- Kent se encontraba helando - te viole - pregunto el

Mandy negó con la cabeza - no, tranquilo querido. Me besaste un poco y te quedaste dormido - Clark suspiro - ahora ve a tu casa, arréglate y no dejes que tus padres nos descubran, cuando estés listo ven a buscarme para ir juntos a clases

Claro cariño, aquí estaré - respondió el, se besaron y desapareció a super velocidad 

Mandy sonreía - es mío

Granja de la familia Kent

Clark llego a su casa y rápidamente, fue a su dormitorio. Se cambio de ropa, lo que había ocupado anoche lo hecho a lavar en la lavadora. Cuando se dio vuelta, sus padres lo observaban, el solo les sonrió

Todo bien hijo - pregunto Jonathan

Martha agrego - esperamos que Pete se encuentre bien

si - Clark suspiro - se encuentra mejor, creyó que sus padres iban a volver a estar juntos que pensó mal y entró en esa crisis

Jonathan y Martha se miraron - que bueno que ayudaste a tu amigo, hijo - le dijo su padre con una sonrisa

Toda tus cosas, vas tarde para la escuela y recuerda que en la tarde nos veremos en el partido - le dijo sus madre

El joven Kent, tomo sus cosas y asintió - los espero - al irse Clark, Jonathan y Martha hablaron

Le creemos - pregunto Martha

El señor Kent se veía pensativo - por ahora si, dijo lo que Pete nos contó que había tenido una crisis al descubrir que sus padres no volverían...pero algo no me cuadra

* * *

Anoche

Living de la casa de la familia Stabler

Clark dormía en el sofá, cuando sintió que alguien levantaba su cabeza y le daba a beber un liquido. El no sabía que color era, pero en realidad es color casi rojo diluido. Una nueva formula que preparo Mandy solo para Kent, sacando más la pasión y las feromonas en Clark. De esa forma tenerlo bajo su control, todo gracias a Alicia Baker a quien fue a visitar al psiquiátrico quien le había contado todo esto. Alicia había hablado debido a que se encontraba dopada por su meticamento y le dijo todo lo que pregunto la señorita Stabler. 

El pánico se apoderó del estómago de Clark - ¿Qué me diste? - Mandy rió mientras se subía encima de él. Estaba caliente contra su regazo cuando presionó hacia abajo. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes de nuevo. - Mandy, ¿qué me diste? - decía, mientras que poco a poco volvía en si.

Dejemos esté juego, se que sabes la verdad - le dijo la rubia seria - pero ese liquido, que acabas de beber es una versión de mi antigua formula. Solo para ti, cariño

Clark se veía confundido y enojado - maldición -espetó. Mandy frunció el ceño.

Por lo que veo, el efecto del liquido verde que te debilita se esta acabando...pero pronto el efecto rojo va hacer efecto - sonrió - Aw, relájate - Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla antes de empezar a pasar una mano por su cabello. Su voz adquirió un evidente tono de puchero. - solo estoy jugando ... ¿no quieres jugar? - Ella pasaba sus manos por sus pálidos pechos. Clark podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. No era solo su cara ahora, todo se sentía caliente. Ella se levanto de el y se le quedo viendo - por ahora no te podrás mover, cuando estés listo te estaré esperando en nuestra cama y mientras que subes la escalera, poco a poco olvidaras está conversación - beso su mejilla y camino hacia la escalera. Mientras que Clark trabaja de moverse y salir de allí - no, maldición

* * *

De regreso al presente

En la cocina

Mandy preparaba una botella de liquido rojo y su nuevo labial con el mismo contenido de la botella. Sintió que tocaban la puerta, guardo el labial en su cartera, al igual que el liquido que había puesto en la botella. Mientras que el frasco grande, que guardaba el otro liquido lo guardo en la cocina. Muy oculto, para que nadie lo encontrara. Luego camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla encontró a su nuevo novio

Hola novio - decía con gran alegría

Respondía Clark, con una sonrisa en su rostro - hola novia - a la vez que ella besaba sus labios y toma su mano, ambos se ponen a caminar rumbo a la escuela

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Seth Nelson

Smallville. Día

Hogar de la familia Stabler, dentro de la habitación de Mandy. Vemos al joven Kent dormido, poco a poco abre sus ojo, se da vuelta y vemos que Mandy está a su lado dormida. Ella al igual que el abre poco a poco los ojos, se quedan mirando y sonríen. La joven sabiendo que su novio no iba a clases hoy, le mintió a sus padres y les hizo creer que estaba enferma por el día de hoy.

Hola. - le dice a su novia

Ella lo sigue mirando detenidamente y contesta - Hola. 

¿Qué? - pregunta Kent, por la forma en que lo mira.

Mandy suspira - solo quiero recordar este momento.

Esto debería ayudar. - se acercan y se besan, luego recuerda algo - debo ir a Metrópolis por Pa', tiene control medico por su corazón - Clark se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana y abre las cortinas - que hermoso sol, parece que hoy va a hacer un hermoso día

La rubia lo miraba con adoración desde atrás - el sol no tiene nada contigo. ¿Por qué no cierras esas cortinas y vuelves a la cama?

Creo que tienes razón, además aun le falta una media hora para que llegué conduciendo desde aquí a Metrópolis - le contesta, cierra las cortinas y camina hacia ella - me quedaré unos minutos más. - se mete en la cama y Mandy se gana sobre el - Te amo, Mandy Stabler.

Ella sonrió - y yo a ti, Clark Kent

* * *

Quince minutos después

Clark aun en la cama, miraba extasiado el cielo del dormitorio seguía mirando. Mandy lo observaba detenidamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cariño - dijo ella, Clark se giro y la miró - te recuerdo algo ¿No deberías estar en otro parte?.

Kent drogado por la rubia y extasiado, no recordaba que tenía algo que hacer - ¿Por qué? Estoy feliz aquí mismo. - Mandy ríe ante, el hizo memoria y miro su reloj - Pa' debe estar llegando, lo debo acompañar al doctor por su corazón como Ma' esta trabajando en el Talon...menos mal que hice mis tareas en la granja antes de venir - decía mientras se levantaba de la cama, completamente desnudo. Estaba por agarrar su ropa para vestirse cuando miro a Mandy - puedo ocupar tu ducha

La joven asintió - claro que si - Clark beso sus labios y se fue a dar una ducha, mientras que ella guarda el condón usado por su novio

* * *

Minutos después

Clark bajaba las escaleras, Mandy lo espera con un vaso de su nueva formula del amor especialmente para el, de un color rojo diluido. Bebió el contenido y beso los labios de su chica.

Gracias por el jugo - le dijo Clark con una sonrisa

Ella acariciaba su entre pierna - no gracias a ti, por ser un novio tan cariñoso - se volvieron a besar - ahora ve por Pa' Kent y acompáñalo al médico - el asintió y desapareció a super velocidad - esto a sido tan fácil, es un amante con tantos talentos y es todo mío 

* * *

Noche. Talon.

Hoy a sido el día de la "Gran reapertura". Afuera hay letrero que avisa esto, mientras en su interior el lugar está lleno de clientes que compran café, conversan y se divierten. Clark y Bart entran y caminan hacia la barra.

Bart le habla a Clark - amigo, esa chica del bikini negro te estaba mirando por completo.

No, no lo estaba. - Kent se ve avergonzado

El joven de atuendo rojo - le agrega - mira, la chica te estaba mirando como si fueras un cono de helado, amigo. Deberías pedirle su número.

No puedo acercarme a una chica en la playa y conseguir su número de teléfono. - luego agrego - además que tengo novia - esto último lo dijo no muy convencido, el efecto de la pócima estaba pasando 

El nuevo amigo de clark sonríe - Sí entiendo eso, suerte para ti ... - Allen golpea un trozo de papel contra el pecho de Clark. - ...yo se lo pedí. - Clark toma el papel. - Dice que la llames la próxima vez que estés en Miami.

¡Sshh! - el hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent mira a su alrededor para ver si alguien escuchó. - no puedo ir corriendo de regreso a Miami.

Se le queda mirando - ¿Por qué no?

Porque es ... - Bart lo interrumpe

Y le da su punto de vista - ¿Es qué? ¿Demasiado divertido, Clark? Vamos, amigo, nadie ha muerto nunca por eso. - Hay una ráfaga de aire y de repente Bart está parado al otro lado de Clark sosteniendo una galleta grande que ya ha mordido.

¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunta Kent

Bart le responde la pregunta a su amigo - me estoy comiendo una galleta, amigo, me muero de hambre. - Kent le quita la galleta a Bart.

No puedes simplemente tomar lo que quieras. Mi mamá dirige este lugar. - Clark arroja la galleta a la barra.

Chloe y Mandy entran en el Talon y caminan hacia Clark y Bart, al mismo tiempo el regaña - Mira, hombre. - señalando la fila de personas en la barra. Hay una fila. No hago fílas.

¿Qué pasa, Kent? Pensé que todavía estarías en Metrópolis jugando al detective. - a la vez que Mandy abrazaba a Clark y este miraba a Bart

Antes que pudiera responder, la cheerleader beso y este se sonrojo - Hola Mandy, pensé en dejar eso a las autoridades y volver con mi novia. - Bart y Chloe miraron a Clark, luego del beso la reacción de Clark cambió levemente. Cuando ella lo abrazo, el no fue muy afectuoso con ella, ahora le acariciaba la espalda y un poco más abajo.

De todos modos, nunca lo habría pillado. - Chloe mira a Bart, el joven había decidido hablar y salir de esa extraña situación.

Clark mete rápidamente el papel con el número de teléfono en el bolsillo de la camisa y presentar a su nuevo amigo - Mandy, Chloe, este es mi amigo Bart. Él es... - al tiempo que hacían las presentaciones, algo pasaba en el departamento de arriba.

* * *

Departamento de Lana

Como recordaran en temporada tres en el capítulo Magnetic, entro Seth quien pudo usar sus habilidades magnéticas para influir temporalmente en la mente de Lana Lang manipulando la actividad electromagnética de su cerebro. Al tocar a Lana, podía controlar su estado emocional y crear en ella el deseo de estar con él. Como los efectos de un imán sobre los metales, cuanto más tiempo estaba en contacto con ella, más duraba su influencia cuando no estaba en su presencia. En esta realidad no tuvieron problemas con los demás y su relación nunca termino. Ambos pasaron al siguiente nivel, en el sentido carnal.

Vemos el área principal del apartamento que es un apartamento tipo estudio, sin una pared real que separe el dormitorio de la cocina y la sala de estar. El área principal está amueblada mínimamente. La zona del dormitorio se encuentra junto al baño y separada del salón por la cocina. Tiene una cama ubicada en el medio con mesitas de noche a los lados. Nos quedamos en este sector, Seth y Lana se están levantando de la cama. Ella se ve un poco mareada, no muy feliz por lo vivido pero en cambió el se ve muy bien con una sonrisa. Se acerca a ella, Lana se aleja de el. Seth la toma de los hombros, la sonrisa de Lana aparece y el le besa los labios

Bajamos, mi amor - pregunta el

Ella asiente - si, bajemos - se visten y bajan tomados de la mano hacia el Talon

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron con Clark, Mandy, Chloe y Bart. Nelson y Kent se miraron, se acercaron y se abrazaron finalmente. En esta realidad se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, el novio de Lana sabe que si quiere seguir con su relación debe tener contento al granjero o el le arruinara toda sus planes. Así que poco a poco se acercó a Clark y su familia, Mandy se acercó a su novio y lo beso.

Chloe y Lana miraban esto, luego se miraron entre si. Sabían que algo no estaba bien

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Pecados Del Pasado

Año 2018. Lunes 13 de Agosto

Metrópolis. Daily Planet

El tiempo había pasado, Clark Kent es un joven reportero de treinta años y hace cuatro años había empezado a trabajar allí bajo el liderazgo de Perry White, quien había dejado de ser alcohólico y había tomado las riendas de su vida, como también había recuperado a su esposa e hijos. Allí conoció a Lois Lane quien llevaba un año más de experiencia en esto del reportaje, también a tenido el gusto de conocer a un joven fotógrafo pelirrojo llamado Jimmy Olsen y junto a mucho reporteros más Ron Trouper, Cat Grant y Steve Lombard.

Era un lunes normal, o eso parecía. Hasta que llego uno de los guardias de seguridad al área de redacción, las puertas del ascensor se abrió y salió rumbo a la sala de conferencia. Se escucha la voz de Perry - se los digo yo, no me voy cosa... - decía el hombre mayor, cuando es interrumpido cuando tocan la puerta. Todos se giran para ver al guardia atrás de la puerta de vidrió. - adelante, que sucede?

Señor White, disculpe que lo moleste. - dice el guardia desde la puerta

White se ve desconcertado - Ethan, esta todo bien? Estamos un poco ocupados aquí

Necesitan al señor Kent abajo por un momento, por favor - todos miraron a Clark

Perry conoce hace tiempo al guardia, sabe que cuando tiene esa mirada, es por algo no bueno - entiendo, ve Kent y que sea rápido

Como usted diga señor White, permiso - Clark salió junto al guardia, Lois y Jimmy se quedaron mirando 

* * *

Rumbo al ascensor 

Clark y el guardia entra al ascensor, el joven Kent pregunta - Señor Brown, que es lo que pasa?

Muchacho, es mejor que tu lo veas... - solo le respondió el hombre mayor

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron al vestíbulo. Clark siguió al guardia hacia la entrada, allí estaba otro guardia con un joven 

Señor Kent, este joven lo buscaba - el señor Brown, miro al desconocido - diga, lo que nos dijo hace unos pocos minutos

El joven de unos diecisiete años se acercó a Clark y lo miro de arriba a bajo - padre, te creía más alto - Kent se había quedado helado

Que acabas de decir? yo no tengo hijos - casi tartamudeo el reportero, aun sin creer esto. Luego el joven miro a los guardias y luego a el, el reportero entendió - bien, salgamos a caminar. - miro a los guardias - enseguida vuelo, si Perry pregunta díganle que estoy entrevistando a un joven. - Los guardias asintieron, mientras los otros dos salieron del edificio

* * *

Clark y el joven empezaron a caminar hasta que se detuvieron en una banca y se sentaron. El muchacho veía a Clark incrédulo de quien le hablaban además no podía ser Superman, usaba anteojos y era algo así como un torpe con una naturaleza tonta. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo, la figura de este supuesto tonto hablo.

Hace unos minutos - se detuvo Clark y lo miro a la cara - dijiste que eres mi hijo?

El muchacho en frente del señor Kent sonrió y contesto - soy el querido hijo de Megan Edge y tuyo, mi nombre es Matthew Eluchans

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido - reflexionó en voz alta - con esa familia tuve tantos malos entendidos 

Al escuchar eso, el chico se burlo del comentario - por lo mismo mamá prefirió ese apellido, que el de ella...tu habías logrado detener los avances del abuelo contra la ciudad, pero tiempo después regreso tío Vincent y el tomo las riendas de la familia. Con el abuelo muerto y madre enferma 

Los ojos de Clark se agrandaron ante esto. - que le paso a ella - la mirada se puso sombría

Pa' ella cometió muchos errores, pero al final se dio cuenta que tenias razón... - ambos se miraron a los ojos - al volverte ese farol de luz para la ciudad y el mundo, mamá esta muriendo

Los ojos de Clark se abrieron aún más ante esta enorme bomba, no tiene los mejores recuerdos de ese verano pero ella lo cobijo en su dormitorio un par de noches. Pero también recordaba que no llegaron a nada más, debido a que perdía el control por el dolor de su cicatriz. Le iba seguir la corriente, para saber que es lo que quiere en realidad - lo siento, pero que quieres de mi?

Madre me mando contigo, quiere que viva bajo tu techo y sea un buen hombre - Clark se acaba de dar cuenta, que Matt lleva un bolso en su mano - aunque ya tengo tengo dieciséis y puedo cuidarme solo 

La peor edad del mundo - lo interrumpió - las hormonas te deben estar volviendo loco, las chicas te acosan y tu madre te puede molestar a veces 

Matthew se le quedo mirando - como sabes? - pregunto

Chico, estuvo en tu posición...- pero a la vez, aun se decía así mismo. Si las palabras de este joven, eran ciertas.

Clark empezó a caminar - a donde vas? - le dijo Matt a Clark

Sígueme, tengo que volver al trabajo y hablar con mi jefe - Le había jurado a su madre, buscar a su padre Clark Kent. Pero después de eso no sabía que hacer, tal vez sería lo correcto ir con el - vienes...hijo

El joven de cabello castaño asintió - si, pa' - respondió y camino hacia el

* * *

Año 2004

Semanas después, noche

Granja de la familia Kent

Clark se encontraba cansado, hace un par de horas había recuperado su cuerpo. Le había dicho a sus padres, que necesitaba estar solo por un momento. Jonathan y Martha no estaban seguro de esto, pero finalmente accedieron a esto y darle su espacio. Su joven hijo había pasado por mucho, actualmente y tal vez un poco de paz sería lo mejor.

* * *

El joven Kent se alejo de su hogar caminando un par de kilometros, hasta que llegar a una granja abandonada de la familia Silver. Rápidamente sin que nadie lo viera ingreso y se dirigió al granero, que por raro que parezca que se ve en muy buen estado por fuera. Pero más extraño está por dentro, se encontraba reparada pero con un estilo similar no igual, al bunker re-diseñado de la serie Arrow.

Con grandes monitores, como también reflectores blancos de forma organizada en todo el granero, también se han acoplado varios contenedores de almacenamiento que contienen diferentes materiales y un congelador. Al centro del lugar se encontraba se encontraba el laboratorio de Mandy, en donde ella trabajaba con su formula y otras cosas más. En el nivel de arriba solo se encontraba la cama de paja que usaba la rubia con Clark, hablando de ella al ver llegar a su chico se acercó a el y beso sus labios con pasión. - Cariño, porque no vas a nuestro nido y lo preparas. - el asintió - luego de nuestro ultimó encuentro quedo desarmada...compre nuevas sabanas y ponle más heno - ella le guiño el ojo

Está bien, cuando subes? - pregunto el 

La rubia lo miro con adoración - terminando mi trabajo pendiente, que gracias a ellos tenemos este lugar para estar nosotros solo - Clark asintió, beso sus labios y subió las escaleras. Mandy volvió a su computadora, se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje. - _Estimada M.M. T_ _engo las más muestras del semen de Clark o como ustedes lo llaman Kaleb, estoy a punto de volver a ordeñar a nuestro chico. Mañana espero a Mick, para entregarle su pedido y haga lo que quiera con ellas. Sin más me despido._ \- envió el mensaje, se levanto de su silla. Reviso que el granero este bien cerrado y subió a su nido de amor con su "novio" 

* * *

Al mismo tiempo

En Metrópolis, en el Penthouse de la familia Edge. Una joven rubia recibía el mensaje. tomo su teléfono y llamo a alguien

Mick. Soy Megan Edge, tienes otro viaje a Smallville...- el hombro desde el otro lado le hablaba y parecía molesto - me escuchaste claramente y deja de discutir, sabes muy bien quien está al mando de nuestra organización desde que padre no está, te quedo claro - ella sonríe - entonce como iba diciendo, te juntaras con Mandy, la hija de nuestros grandes químicos. Ella tan inteligente sigue haciendo su parte, dice que te espera mañana en nuestro escondite en ese pueblo miserable...solo te recuerdo que nadie debe verte, mucho menos mi adorado y hermoso Kaleb - colgó y una miró una foto que estaba en su pantalla en donde parece que ella y Kal están en una fiesta - en esa ocasión no te logre atrapar, pero gracias a esa idiota y su formula tendré algo de ti por siempre.

* * *

Año 2003.

Horas después de ponerse el anillo de Red Kriptonite y salir de Smallville, Clark llega a Metrópolis. Recorre unas cuadras, hasta que detiene la motocicleta en un bar que por lo que se ve es muy exclusivo para motociclistas. Se detiene y mira el lugar con una sonrisa, se estaciona y camina hacia la puerta. Al ingresar se quitas las gafas, quienes estaban allí se le quedan mirando.

Que agujero - piensa en voz alta. Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio que esta en la barra bebiendo, junto a tres hombres que jugaban en la mesa de Pool al escucharlo se le quedan viendo - ¿Necesito inyecciones antes de entrar aquí?

Uno de los hombres de de la mesa de Pool se ve enojado - enfermarte es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Este es un club privado

El esta conmigo - dice la rubia que esta en la barra, Clark camina hacia ella 

Kent se sienta junta a ella y le sonríe - gracias, pero pude haber manejado

Eso es así, cariño - pregunta ella, algo intrigada y agrega - ¿No eres un poco joven para un lugar difícil como este?

Y el le responde con otra pregunta, muy engreído - ¿No te gustan un poco los gordos perdedores como ellos?

Entonces, ¿eres un encanto, entonces? - le responde, al mismo tiempo que toma un trago de su cerveza

Clark sonríe - No juguemos. Vi la forma en que me mirabas. Y si lo único que quisiera fuera una cerveza caliente, encontraría un lugar que no apestara. - sin dejar con tiempo para pensar en algo, la besa con mucha pasión y ella cediendo a su beso. El hombre robusto que le había hablado a Clark, se le acerca lo agarra la casaca y lo separa de la rubia.

Saca tus manos...- grita el hombre de camiseta blanca

La rubia se ve preocupada - Stick, no - grita la mujer

...de ella - a la vez que golpea la cabeza de Clark, con el taco de la mesa de pool. El hombre se ve sorprendido, de que Clark no se ve lastimado a la vez el joven proveniente de Krypton rompe con su mano la mitad de la botella de vidrio y cayendo todo el contenido al suelo. Al mismo tiempo la rubia se escondía detrás de la barra y los demás miraban sorprendidos esta extraña situación.

Al mismo tiempo, Clark había empezado a amenazar al hombre con la mitad de la botella - como tu ... - pregunta el hombre robusto, al ver que Clark no tenía ninguna herida en la cabeza, ni en la mano

Sencillo. Soy un Alien - le respondió sin titubear, dejando al hombre en frente de el a un mas sorprendido - boo!

Al parecer nadie se había fijado que el Barman, se que había ganado detrás de Clark y le había un cordel por el cuello a Kent para ahorcarlo - te tengo - el hijo de adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha sonrió, se agacho y lanzo al hombre contra el hombre robusto - aaaahh - grito a la caída. Al ver esto, los otros hombres que estaban allí se lanzaron contra Clark para atacarlo, el se defendió y los empezó a vencer uno por uno. La rubia al salir detrás de la barra ve sorprendida como a quedado todo, luego ve que Clark se acerca a la puerta

Espera - grito ella, al salir del bar ve a Clark sobre la motocicleta encendiéndola para partir - ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre

El ex-novio de Lana se quedo pensando - mi nombre es Kaleb Eluchans, pero llámame Kal.

Kal, mi nombre Chastity - decía, mientras podía una mano en el hombro del joven Kent

Sonríe y se le queda viendo - De Verdad. ¿Tus padres tienen una vena irónica? - riendo a la vez

Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo - le susurro al oído, a la vez que se subía a la parte de atrás de la motocicleta. Minutos después iban recorriendo las calles de Metrópolis, ella se quedo mirando algo - mi lugar es allí...

Tenía algo más exclusivo en mente - dijo muy pensativo

* * *

Minutos después

Hotel Plaza Metrópolis

Llegan a la entrada y ella le dice - tienes que estar bromeando - se bajan de la motocicleta y Clark le tira la llaves a un joven - ¿Cómo puede un niño pagar esto? - pregunta Chastity

Déjame preocuparme por eso, tu solo espera por mi en el vestíbulo por dos minutos - le dice con una sonrisa y desaparece. Reaparece en una cajero, lo golpea y le quita todo el dinero

* * *

De regreso en Hotel Plaza Metrópolis

En la habitación del hotel que tiene Kaleb, El joven se a quitado la casaca negra y se encuentra al lado de la ventana, esperando a Chastity que se encuentra detrás de un biombo quitándose la ropa preparándose para su encuentro. se ve una botella vacía de champan 

Yo también soy de un lugar como ese...- la rubia le responde, sobre lo que le contó de Smallville

Suspira - lugar como que? 

Como en el lugar en donde creciste, ese pueble - Kal asintió - Porque me imagino que un niño de ciudad, sabría mejor que no debe estrellarse en un bar de motociclistas en busca de problemas ...

Kal vuelve al tema anterior - extrañas tu hogar?

Algunas veces. Pero, ¿a qué vuelvo? ¿Algún granjero? ¿Mis padres? Solo la familia que me importa esta aquí y es mi primo Mick - le responde sin rodeos, sale completamente desnuda del biombo. Clark la ve desde el cristal de la ventana y sonríe, ella se mete en la cama para luego cubrirse por la sabana - ya sabes, Mick está en Intergang. Hace mucho dinero, podrías ganar algo cercano a lo que gana el no es que estés sufriendo en este cuarto de Hotel, miro este lugar es hermoso pero un departamento no esta mal, si es que no vas a volver a ese pueblo tuyo, mi primo está casi todas las noches en Echo Chamber y te recuerdo que a el lo vas a conocer en pocas horas... Estoy lista. - ella le sonríe y lo mira detenidamente - una chica podría acostumbrarse a estar con un chico como tú....- Antes que diga más, el Kryptoniano la lanza fuera de la habitación con sus cosas. - Kal?

A el no le gustó escuchar esto, el no es la posesión de nadie. En ese momento Kal se quedo helado, cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Había echado a la puta rubia, que era la conexión necesitaba para entrar a Intergang. Rápidamente salió al pasillo, la toma del brazo y la entro con sus cosas. La rubia estaba enojada, iba alegar cuando el le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Quedando inconsciente, Kent la toma en sus brazos y la metió a la cama con la ropa de ella la atada a la marquesa y le puso unos calcetines en la boca. Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora para tener esta reunión, cuando volviera la dejaría libre. Estaba por salir cuando su cicatriz le empezó a doler, abrió la camisa y grito, para después quitarse el anillo y tirarlo por la habitación.

* * *

Minutos antes.

Echo Chambers

Faltaba poco para abrir las puertas del Club y el ingreso de los clientes, Mick ya se en encontraba allí bebiendo tomando un descanso del día. Cuando sonó su teléfono su teléfono, no pensaba contestar pero al ver el visor de decidió atender la llamada era su prima pequeña Chastity.

Chas, estás bien? porque llamas? - pregunto intranquilo Mick

Mientras que la rubia se encontraba sentada en la cama. de la habitación de Clark en el Hotel Plaza Metrópolis - tranquilo, estoy más que bien...solo te quiero pedir un favor. Quiero que aceptes en Intergang a mi nuevo chico Kaleb Eluchans, en un par de horas va ir a verte

Por lo que entiendo, quiero que meta al grupo al nuevo con quien te estás revolcando - pregunto riendo

Ella no reía - en parte es verdad, pero creo que te servirá...tiene muchos dones que te servirán en tus trabajos, no me refiero solo en la cama - Kal se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, la rubia acariciaba su muslo y pensaba en lo bien que se lo va a pasar en minuto. Ya podía sentir la pasión de su chico, al ver como crecía el bulto de sus pantalones - prueba a mi chico en la bodega del club, dispara o usa a tus hombres contra el y veras de lo que me refiero

Está bien, lo veré. Después hablaremos, adiós - no dejo que se despidiera y apago su teléfono, se quedo pensando en su prima. Ella no es mentirosa, ni drogadicto...solo una puta. Pero esta conversación le llamo la atención,se quedo pensando en esta extraña petición. 

* * *

En el Echo Chambers. Bodega

Clark o mejor dicho Kal había llegado al club nocturno y había sido llevado a la bodega, entró y se dio cuenta que varios hombres estaban esperando por el. Saltaron sobre el y lo golpean sin dañar su cuerpo. Al ver que no le hacían nada, hicieron lo que su jefe les ordeno y empezaron a disparar pero el joven detenía cada bala con sus manos 

Se escucho la voz del primo de Chastity - alto al fuego, repónganse y vayan a trabajar - se quedo mirando a Kal - yo me ocupo del niño bonito

Los hombres se alejaron - supongo que eres Mick?

Si, mi prima llamo por ti y me pidió que te probara y veo que tiene razón, pensé que era se había vuelto loca...así que te quiere unir, porque? - le pregunto directamente

Ambos se acercaron a unas cajas y tomaron asiento - me aburrí de mi pueblo y sobre todo de mi familia, que solo me usaban para su beneficio - ambos se miraron - yo quiero poder - Mick sonrió, Kal no sabía que desde otro lugar en la ciudad los estaban observando

* * *

Penthouse Edge

Biblioteca de la familia y oficina en el hogar de Morgan.

El poderoso Morgan Edge observaba la escena junto a su hija mimada Megan Edge - un joven interesante, verdad cariño?

Si papi, muy interesante - respondía con una gran sonrisa la rubia, quien estaba atenta a Kal y pensaba. - "es un lindo muñeco"

A su vez Edge, recordaba algo que Lionel Luthor le había contando y en un susurro lo dijo - el viajero

* * *

Continuara...


	5. Isobel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante el capítulo Spell, que hubiera pasado si Lana Lang queda embarazada. En esos momentos estaría activa sexualmente con su novio Seth, pero durante ese día fue poseída por Isobel y ella duerme con Clark durante la fiesta de Chloe.
> 
> Ya que en mi universo Lois conoce a Clark más tarde, su lugar sera ocupado por Mara.

La mañana después de la fiesta de Chloe

Esta amaneciendo en Smallville, vemos la Granja de la familia Kent. Especialmente en el granero, allí se encuentra Clark dormido en el heno. Pero, poco a poco empezó a despertar. Debido a que su cabeza palpitaba, para el era una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado. Supuso que era un dolor de cabeza, rápidamente se dio cuenta con este hecho que algo andaba mal. Debido a que nunca se enferma, a menos que estuviese cerca la conocida Green Kryptonita, pero hace tiempo que no había sufrido los efectos de esta. 

Se incorporó con cautela, salió del puesto y observó el granero. Estaba perplejo y muy sorprendido, debido a que todo el lugar era un desorden y ropa interior de hombre como mujer tirada por allí. Se puso de pie, despacio por el dolor de cabeza que lo tenía débil.

Su teléfono celular sonó, busco su pantalón y gracias a dios estaban cerca de el. Lo sacó del bolsillo, reviso el identificador de llamadas y se quedo helado al ver quien llamaba. Poniendo su voz más inocente - ¡Mamá! - saludó el joven Kent a su madre - ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y Papá en Metrópolis? - Clark escuchaba la respuesta de su padre al lado de su madre, al mismo tiempo tira sus pantalones hacia el, cuando una pareja que estaba allí se levanta y sale corriendo a medio vestir. El joven Kent queda sorprendido y a la vez escuchando a su madre - Sí, el señor de Princeton estuvo aquí! ¡Creo que se quedo muy impresionado - respondía con terror en su cara, mientras miraba el granero. Con culpa, Clark Colgó el teléfono y se rascó la cabeza, perplejo. No entendía que era lo que había pasado anoche, con todos ellos. Trato de recordar, tuvo imágenes de estar bailando con Lana y Chloe, la llegada del tipo de la universidad, la salida de este muy enojado y después que...trataba de hacer memoria

* * *

Anoche

Granja de la familia Kent, en el granero.

La fiesta de Chloe estaba en pleno apogeo. Todo muy delicioso, los invitados se lo estaban pasando, era un éxito pero faltaba los más importante la invitada de honor. Las chicas, Lana y Mara habían ido a buscarla, pero se habían tardado mucho, Clark miró su reloj y vio que era tarde, el tipo de Princeton que debía entrevistarlo estaba casi allí, y las chicas aún no habían llegado. No podía dejar de mirar su reloj. Y claro preocupado por sus amigas, decidió ir a ver que pasaba con las chicas. En ese momento dejó su vaso de ponche, la puerta del granero se abrió y entraron las tres chicas, llevando vestidos negros y botas de cuero.

Se les quedo viendo de arriba a bajo, como todos los demás. Clark se acercó a Mara y la agarró del brazo, la miró con enojo - ¿dónde estaban? - Clark escucho la respuesta y volvió a hablar - El tipo de Princeton estará aquí en cualquier momento.

La animadora lo miró, muy feliz, y sonrió, - Me encanta la vista

Clark la miró confundido - has estado bebiendo, te recuerdo que soy novio de tu amiga Mandy - Mara no le dio una respuesta, además de sonreír le más, lo cual era extraño, ya que generalmente nunca hacía eso, aunque recuerda que hace casi dos años paso algo más con ella. Mara comenzó a acariciar su pecho y se inclinó para darle un beso, algo le pasaba a la joven pensó Clark y recordó un acontecimientos de dos años atrás.

* * *

Durante el episodio Rush

Clark fue drogado por Pete, el joven Kent tuvo una sección de besos por Chloe y después que Pete se aburrió de el lo dejo inscociente con Green Kryptonite. Los dos llevaron a su amigo a un motel, Ross llamo a una chica que estaba interesada en Kent para que lo cuidara con un pedazo de Green Kryptonite, mientras que ellos se alejaban de Smallville.

* * *

Motel Erectu's en el interior de una habitación.

Es tiempo de irnos, despídete de nuestros amigo - le informa, mira al chico de Krypton en la cama y sale de la habitación. Chloe se acerca a un dormido Clark y le besa los labios

Me hubiera encanto que fueras mi primera vez, pero es momento de dejar este pueblo - Chloe sale de la habitación, cuando ve a Pete charlando con una joven que lleva un abrigo, una gorra en la cabeza y unos lentes de sol. Le entrega un fajo de dinero, con pedazos de Green y Red Kryptonite, ella sonríe

Sabes que hacer - le dice Pete. La mujer sonríe, entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. 

Ambos se dirigen al auto de Pete - ella que va hacer, con Clark? - pregunta la rubia, algo curiosa

...jugara con nuestro amigo un par de horas, hasta que estemos lo bastante lejos de este miserable pueblo - le responde Pete, ambos se suben al auto y se van por la carretera sin dejar huellas.

* * *

Minutos después.

La mente del joven Clark zumbaba, despertó y poco a poco abrió los ojos. No reconocía la cama, ni la habitación, las últimas horas estaban en blanco. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que había sido despojado de su ropa, estaba desnudo en la cama. Tuvo unos recueros, sus amigos infectados parece que lo habían drogado y lo había traído aquí. Pero, para que a un motel. Pensó Clark y recordar a una Chloe sobre el, ambos se acariciaban y besaban.

que ha pasado? - se dijo en su cabeza. Pero se congeló, al llegar sus recuerdos a el, eran como un sueño realmente pervertido. Parece que estuvo apunto de tener relaciones sexuales con Chloe, muy en el fondo le gustaba esa idea. Pero para el, siempre estaba Lana en primer lugar, pero algo le llamaba la atención. A la vez que pensaba en lo acontecido en las últimas horas, el joven estiró sus extremidades y momento después comprendió que había un suave cuerpo que presionaba contra su cintura. El joven volvió la cabeza hacia ella, Mara una cheerleader de la escuela estaba a su lado en la cama, la joven descansaba contra su espalda y sus pechos presionaban contra el. Clark susurro - Dios, que he hecho _. -_ El joven se levantó de la cama y cuidadosamente apartó a Mara de él para no molestarla. Ella se ve increíble, se quedo mirando su hermoso cuerpo. Luego observo la habitación y se acordó de sus amigos - esto está mal, tengo que encontrar a Chloe y Pete - pensó en su cabeza, se tambaleo al ver un espejó en frente de la cama y ver su estado. Aparte de que su cabello que era un poco más ingobernable de lo normal, se sentía bien. Pensaba que al tener sexo por primera vez se vería diferente pero se veía igual y con un poco de hambre.

Miro las ventanas, tenía las cortinas cerradas, se le ocurrió mirar a Mara. La joven había despertado y lo miraba atenta, se levanto de la cama desnuda sin pudor, su suave mano se acercó y agarró la el - estás despierto tan pronto, te vas? - preguntó. 

En vez de responder, le pregunto - ¿Qué pasó? - le dio a Clark un beso tranquilizador

Tranquilo, no pasó nada, no se que te hicieron tus amigos, si es que a ellos se les puede llamar amigos...estabas inconsciente y yo me puse a dormir - Clark se estaba vistiendo - podríamos hacer algo, te parece? - ella le guiño el ojo

Mara se acercó a el, sonrió al momento en que sus dedos rozaron su mejilla. - no, lo siento...debo irme - Kent beso su frente y la dejo sola en la habitación

Quien sabe algún día, podríamos estar juntos - se quedo pensando ella, mientras veía a Clark salir de allí. Sin mirar atrás

* * *

De regreso a la fiesta

Minutos después.

Clark se aparto de Mara y las chicas se reunieron hablar, para después girarse y hablar en otro idioma, lanzando un hechizo sobre todo los presentes.

De repente, un calor pareció asentarse sobre ellos, y literalmente sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Alguien cambió la música y la subió, y en un instante, los cuerpos repletos y retorcidos calentaban la pista de baile. Clark se veía eufórico y desinhibido, se acercó a Lana y Chloe

Chicas, vamos a bailar - les dijo, tomando sus manos. Ellas sonrieron y lo siguieron a las escaleras, Brianna quien había poseída Mara se acerco a un chico cerca de la escalera y empezó a bailar con el

* * *

Minutos después. 

El tipo de Princeton llega a la fiesta, todo le parece un poco extraño. Mucha gente en una fiesta. No sabía que una fiesta había sido programada, el mismo día de la entrevista de Clark. Lo peor era que la mitad de la gente estaba medio desnuda y bailando. El era un hombre vestido con un traje y cargando un maletín. Él es el Sr. Jacobson, el hombre que Clark ha estado esperando de la Universidad de Princeton. Mira alrededor de la habitación, sorprendido, y comienza a abrirse camino a través de los bailarines medio desnudos.

Se acerca a un joven - perdóname. - el golpea el hombro del joven - ¿Dónde está Clark Kent? El joven señala las escaleras al desván. El señor Jacobson levanta la vista y ve a Clark que se había solo en sus boxers bailando como un lunático al lado de Lana y Chloe, se veía tan alegremente perdido, las brujas que los poseían obviamente habían logrado convertir a Clark en el animal de fiesta y a la vez gruñendo sugestivamente a "Lana"- Clark! - grita Jacobson, Clark mira hacia abajo para ver quién lo llama - Clark! - Clark le sonríe, todavía bailando. - soy el Sr. Jacobson, Universidad de Princeton.

Kent asiente y sonríe - ¡Hey, entra! ¡Únete a la fiesta! Whoo! - Jacobson mira a su alrededor como si no pudiera creer sus ojos y oídos. Clark continuó bailando detrás de Lana, bombeando su brazo en el aire y empujando sus caderas contra ella desde atrás. Lana y Chloe riendo - Whoo! - vuelve a gritar el joven Kent, momento después el señor se fue enojado por la falta de respeto. Sin darse cuenta Clark que seguía bailando, "Chloe" decide ir a tomar algo para beber, "Lana" comenzó a besarle el pecho.

¡Baby, donde podemos tener algo de privacidad! - pregunto Isobel, Clark sonrió como un loco

Tomo su mano y le respondió - sé donde podemos tener algo de privacidad - bajaron de la escalera y desaparecieron entre la multitud

* * *

Durante la noche, la fiesta se había acabado en cierta manera. Se habían formado parejas en el granero y estaban haciendo lo suyo, Clark estaba igual que los demás con su pareja, "Lana" que en realidad era Isobel. El cuerpo de ella se volvió cálido y tenso mientras su cerebro se reproducía con una claridad sorprendente cada momento que pasaba en el establo con Clark. Habían terminado teniendo sexo vaginal y oral, lejos de ser un encuentro incómodo, tímido y torpe, se habían amado cada minuto...hasta que el se quedo dormido

Isobel se daba cuenta que Clark es poderoso, el hechizó en el se va disipando, además que le hacia recordar un ex amante que tuvo antes de morir en la hoguera. Sentía el poder de las piedras o por lo menos de una que tiene en su poder, el dormía y ella acariciaba su rostro

Lana cree que ocultas algo y creo que tiene razón, acabo de ver un recuerdo de un huracán. Creo que me seras muy útil - ella había decidido irse a descansar al Talón no que Clark no fuera cómodo, pero tenía mucho en que pensar. Beso los labios de Clark, este despertó y sintió Lana su lado, medio desnuda cubierta solo por heno. - ¡Hola guapo, estuvo buena la siesta! - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¡Lana! - exclamo Clark, mientras se ponía sus boxers - qué pasó? Lo hicimos nosotros.

Isobel sonreía, al recordar lo que hicieron -¡Fue increíble! ¡No he tenido sexo tan bueno en cuatrocientos años!"

La bruja presionó sus labios contra los del joven Kent y luego comenzó a lamer su oreja.

Isobel, verdad. Lana me hablo de ti, no creo que sea una buena idea! - Clark intenta protestar, mientras que Isobel lo sigue besando.

Ella se le quedo viendo y pregunto - ¿Por qué no?

Es que creo, que Lana no se alegrará mucho cuando descubra lo que haces con su cuerpo! - decía un poco nervioso

Y quien dice, que ella no lo había pensado antes - la bruja respondió sosteniendo a Clark desnudo en el heno, se acercó a su lado, sonriéndole y besándolo. Clark aun la estaba evitando, empezó a besar el cuerpo de Kent, este intentaba protestar, a la vez se encontraba extrañamente nervioso.

Mientras que lo intentaba doblegar de nuevo, recordaba cuando le quito el boxers. Isobel decidida, tiro de la ropa interior de Clark hacia abajo y su erección se liberó, apuntando rígida y orgullosamente al techo. Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron ante su tamaño y ella se lamió los labios con aprecio. Para decirle con una gran sonrisa - me encantas Clarkie, eres muy generoso - Su pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de la base de su pene y su corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho con anticipación mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Lentamente, ella pasó su lengua a lo largo de su pene desde la base hasta la punta.

El primer toque de su cálida y húmeda lengua, Clark soltó un grito ahogado y apretó puñados de paja en los puños. Levantó los ojos y fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos bailaban mientras continuaba lamiéndolo con movimientos largos y lentos. Clark pensó que iba a morir de placer carnal - ¡Oh, Dios! - gritó, arqueando la espalda. Estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado al sentir como sus fluidos fluían de él y goteaba por su eje, pero Isobel lo recogió con la lengua, lamiéndolo y pareciendo que lo disfrutaba.

Eres puro y perfecto, amor - decía la ancestral de Lana

Isobel salió de sus recuerdos de hace dos horas, al escuchar la voz del granjero - que va pasar con Lana, Chloe y Mara - preguntaba el joven guapo

No te preocupes de eso, descansa pareces un poco cansado - le decía ella, mientras que se alisa el cabello largo

El se le quedo viendo - me siento bien - para después fruncir el ceño, ella acarició su hombro y susurro

Ella seguía acariciando su cuerpo - repausare, parece que no baby. Pareces agotado, después de los rounds que tuvimos - debido al hechizo que acaba de lanzar, Clark se veía bastante agotado. Sus párpados se sintieron un más poco pesados. a deriva, la sensación de sus dedos se desvanecieron mientras se deslizaba en un sueño tranquilo y profundo. - buenas noches, cariño. Mañana será un gran día, te pareces tanto a el - recordando a su antiguo amor, quien le hablo de las piedras, se vistió, miro a Clark y estaba por irse cuando pensó en algo - será mejor, que no recuerdes lo que paso entre nosotros. Podrías arruinar mis planes, cuando tenga las piedras seras una gran mascota - toco la frente de Clark y susurro algo, lanzando el hechizo. Beso los labios de Clark y desapareció, dejando a Kent solo con su ropa interior en el heno y muchos jóvenes durmiendo en el granero.

* * *

Continuara...


	6. Ligeramente Embarazada

Un par de semanas después

Smallville. Talón, en el segundo nivel departamento de Lana. Ella se encontraba vomitando en el baño, días después de la fiesta de Chloe se empezó a sentirse mal y estas últimas semanas a ido empeorando, hasta con visiones teniendo sexo con alguien pensó que era Seth. Pero este desconocido, tiene más músculos que su novio.

* * *

Centro médico de Smallville 

Minutos después, Lana se decidió ir al centro medico 

Lana se encontraba dentro de la consulta de una doctora, esperando los resultados. La puerta se abrió y entro la doctora, fue a su asiento, tomo asiento y reviso los exámenes - bueno señorita Lang, es lo que pensaba - decía la mujer, mirando a Lana, la joven se veía intranquila 

Doctora, que es lo que tengo? - pregunto, muy preocupada

La mujer le sonrió - esta embarazada, tiene tres semanas - Lana negaba la cabeza

No puede ser, mi novio y yo nos cuidamos - respondía al escuchar lo que decía la doctora - soy demasiado joven, estoy a mitad de mi último año de secundaria

La doctora le tomo la mano - tranquila, recuerda que tengo una hija mayor que tu por unos años y le paso lo mismo a tu edad - Lana se le quedo viendo, la mujer suspiro y empezó a recordar - parece el fin del mundo, pero se puede salir adelante. Ella estudiaba y cuidaba a mi nieto, al mismo tiempo, se las tuvo que arreglar. Yo trabajo todo el día, no tenía tiempo para ayudarla. Somos nosotras dos y era ahora el pequeño Ben

Ella se encontraba aterrada - Pero, yo estoy sola. No tengo padres

Lana, nos conocemos hace años. Puedes llamar a Nell, tienes a tu novio, los Kent, los Sullivan que son bien cercanos a ti o me equivoco - le dijo la doctora

Lang asintió - tiene razón - sonrió ella, pero en el momento que dijo Kent. Le vino una visión de esa noche, el hombre con quien estuvo era Clark. Podría ser el, el padre de su hijo o hija.

* * *

Noche.

Dentro del departamento de Lana, Seth no creía lo que escuchaba

Estás embarazada, se que no es según lo planeado pero que alegría - le decía mientras que besaba y abrazaba a su novia - vamos hacer padres

Lana novia de Seth se quedó helada, por lo que estaba apunto de decir y su novio la miro - por culpa de Isobel, no se quien es el padre. Tengo visiones de tener sexo con alguien en la fiesta de Chloe

Porque no me lo dijiste ante - pregunto, serio 

Me enteré hoy, que estaba embarazada - le confesó ella

Seth se acordó de algo de algo, que ella dijo hace poco - y las visiones 

No les quise hacer caso, pensé que Isobel me hacia una broma - respondió con sinceridad

El se dio cuenta, que ella sabía con quien tuvo sexo - sabes con quien dormiste

Ella asintió - con Clark - Seth no creía lo que escuchaba

* * *

Días después...Granja Kent

Estaba amaneciendo en Smallville. 6:00 AM

En el interior la habitación de Clark. El joven Kent se encuentra dormido, durante los minutos se empezó a mover y poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo se escuchaba unas pisadas que se acercaban a la habitación, como venía recién despertando no logro conocer el dueño de las pisadas. De un momento al otro se abrió la puerta, su padre Jonathan Kent había entrado sin tocar. Tenía cara de preocupado, algo estaba pasando.

Hijo, necesito que te levantes - Clark se le queda mirando

Y decide preguntar - Papá, que sucede? - pregunta el joven Kent, que se encuentra sentado en la cama.

Jonathan responde su pregunta - es el padre de tu madre, tu abuelo William. Necesito que nos los lleves a Metrópolis - Clark asintió

Enseguida me levanto, me visto y los llevó - Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Jonathan se estaba yendo, cuando se giro - gracias, hijo. Tu madre esta muy preocupada, esta haciendo las maletas - dijo el y se fue del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras el. Clark se veía preocupado, aunque habían tratado poco a su abuelo igual se preocupaba por el. 

* * *

Dos horas después...

Clark había terminando sus tareas en la granja, había decidido beber algo helado dentro de casa. Se acercaba a la cocina cuando, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta principal. Al abrir vio a Lana detrás de la puerta

Lana. Hola Lana - como estás?

Ella se encontraba helada - Hola Clark, estás solo?

Si - asintió el

Sin permiso de Clark, entro dentro de casa - necesitamos hablar - el se giro y fue tras ella, cerrando la puerta

Entonces, que haces aquí? esta todo bien - pregunto Clark 

La señorita Lang suspira - bueno, a lo que vengo es que...Clark, estoy embarazada

Kent se encontraba helado y sorprendido, ante esta noticia, pero finalmente la felicitó. - muchas felicidades, Lana - dijo a la novia de Seth

Gracias - Lana miraba a Clark - pero, falta algo más - Clark se le queda viendo, Lana traga saliva - puede que mi hijo sea de Seth o tuyo - Clark escuchaba lo que Lana le acaba de decir

* * *

Sábado por la tarde

Granja de la familia Kent

Clark estaba terminando de hacer sus tareas, llevando unos fardos en su hombro. Su novia Mandy lo observa hacerlo con una cara de enamorada. Un auto se va acercando a la granja, el joven granjero se da cuenta por su buena audición, los fardos que llevaba al hombro los bajo y se puso su camiseta, se junta a su novia y espera la llegada del auto. En el interior vienen dos personas Seth y Lana, el hombre detiene el auto frente a Clark. Ambos varones se quedan mirando, su relación de amistad por lo menos para Clark no va bien, Seth siempre a estado disimulando. La pareja que acaba de llegar se baja del auto y se acercan a al joven granjero y a su novia. Por un par de segundos se quedan mirando, hasta que Clark decide hablar.

Me agrada verlos...pero si vinieron, es que tienen los resultados - Seth asiente ante esto

Lana mira a Mandy y luego a Clark - si, tengo los resultados. Tu no eres padre del hijo que espero, es 100% hijo de Seth

Que felicidad - la rubia abraza a su novio, ella sabe muy en el fondo que a Clark le hubiera encantado ser el padre del hijo de Lana

Seth se acerca a Lana y toma su mano - creo que debemos irnos, nos vemos Clark y Mandy - el se sube al auto, mientras que Lana mira al joven granjero

Adiós - dice la joven embarazada y se va al auto con su novio

* * *

Minutos después en el granero

Clark esta sentado en el sofá y Mandy en sus piernas, ambos se encuentran abrazados y en silenció.

Mandy decide hablar - no quiero pelear, pero se que te hubiera gusto ser el padre del hijo de Lana - Clark levanto la cabeza y se miraron

Yo...- estaba por responder cuando ella lo interrumpió

Ella acarició su mejilla - te amo, lo digo de verdad - la rubia tomo aire lo que tenia que decir en este momento, era lo más difícil que le a tocado hacer, beso los labios de Clark y se se levanto de su regazó - me quieres, pero no tanto como yo ti...tu amas a Lana, aunque este embarazada de otro - la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera - se nota que ella te quiere - se giro y lo miro con una sonrisa, pero con lagrimas en los ojos, Clark se levanto para tomar su mano. 

Yo también te quiero - dijo en un susurro Clark, quedando ambos abrazados. Cabe recordar, que aun el joven Kent sigue siendo drogado por ella.

* * *

Pasaron los meses

Fue el día de la segunda lluvia de meteoritos, Seth murió. Lana lo lloró, poco a poco su control mental iba desapareciendo, pero pensaba en su hijo por nacer que nunca conocería a su padre. Durante estos meses, mientras que Seth se alejaba del corazón de la señorita Lang, Pete había regresado y estaba empezando a ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

Mientras que Clark al ver su padre con un buen estado de salud, decidió dejar Smallville con Mandy y ambos se fueron a la Met-U. Lana había escapado del control mental de Seth, pero en cambio Clark seguía en control de la rubia y de los planes de Megan Edge. 

Meses antes con la ayuda de Mandy, habían logrado encontrar todas las piedras, formando el cristal de la fortaleza y creando el último vestigio de Krypton. Gracias a esto, Clark estaba prevenido a lo que se venía. Que en la nueva lluvia de meteoritos, venían los discípulos de Zod. Antes de irse de Smallville, Clark batallón contra ellos. Kent no perdió sus poderes, debido a que le prometió a Jor-El en regresan en un año e iniciar su educación en la fortaleza.

La imagen se alejaba y se oscurece

Continuara...


	7. Vampiros

Semanas después, que Clark, Mandy junto a Chloe se fueron a la Met-U

* * *

Noche.

Vemos la ciudad de Metrópolis, pero específicamente la hermandad Tri Psi.

En el lugar, las chicas estaban de fiesta. Una de las chicas se acerca a la puerta, abriéndola para encontrar a Clark y Chloe, ella vestida de estudiante de escuela católica y el del Zorro.

La joven de la hermandad les pregunta - ¿Invitación?

Cierto, las invitaciones. La tenía, cuando estaba en el salón de uñas y luego, por supuesto, fui a encerarme, luego a la cama de bronceado y yo ... Carlos, ¿recuerdas dónde lo puse? Carlos - pregunta nerviosa, tratando que le siga la corriente a la historia

Finalmente Clark, se da cuenta de lo que pasa y deja de ver a la joven disfrazada de coneja playboy - No. No, no lo hago.

Se supone que no debo dejarte entrar sin una invocación, pero no diré nada, si no les dice, Carlos. - les dice la joven en especial, Chloe se da cuenta de lo que pasa. A la joven le gusto Clark y suspira.

Chloe le sonríe falsamente - genial, está bien. Bien - la rubia entra en la casa. Pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta que Clark no la sigue, se gira y ve a que todavía está en la puerta, siendo encantado por la chica. La rubia se acerca a su amigo y toma su mano. - vamos, Carlos. - Clark la sigue al interior, la joven vestida de coneja se le queda mirando, mientras caminan

Entonces, um, Carlos, ¿eh? - pregunta Clark

Chloe lo mira - comienza con una C. - luego le cambia el tema y le pregunta - ¿No crees que la capa es demasiado?

Me gusta un poco, no es tan malo. Lo que me molesta en realidad es la máscara se desliza mucho... Casi no puedo ver nada a veces. - le informa, mientras se arregla el antifaz. Chloe ve a Mandy bailando con un joven vestido de vaquero.

La joven reportera se queda mirando, la situación y se preocupa por su amigo CK - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar arriba? A ver si puedes encontrar algo. Voy a estudiar las cosas aquí abajo.

Si ves a Mandy... - Clark ve lo que esta pasando, se queda sin habla al ver a la rubia con otro.

Clark deprimido, sale de allí, Chloe no se da cuenta de esto - le haré saber que estás aquí.

Al mismo tiempo. Mandy descubre sus dientes afilados y se mueve para morder el cuello del vaquero. Chloe ve esto y corre hacia ella.

¡Mandy! - Chloe la aleja de él. - ¡Hey! No lo hagas

El vaquero se le queda mirando - ¡Hey!

Ve a jugar, la gatita y yo necesitamos hablar. - le dice, el vaquero se le queda mirando y se va

* * *

El novio de Mandy se acerca a la entrada de la casa, abre la puerta y se va del lugar. La joven vestida de conejo conversa con un chico, se da cuenta que el joven Kent acaba de irse y va tras el, dejando al otro joven allí. Clark se acerca a su camioneta y ella toma su brazo, ambos se miran

Clark con los ojos llorosos se le queda mirando, el esperaba a otra persona - Ah, eres tu?

Esperabas a alguien más - pregunto con una sonrisa

Kent se ve triste - yo...no

Estas bien? - se le queda mirando - estás llorando 

El negó con la cabeza - estoy bien

No te vez bien, tuviste problemas con tu novia la que vestía de estudiante de escuela católica - pregunto la chica

El chico de acero suspiro - ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.... - pensó en una escusa, no quería delatar a Chloe - vinimos a ver de sorpresa a mi novia

Conozco a todas las chicas hace tiempo y a ti hermoso no te recuerdo, por acá haciendo visitas - ella siguió pensando, hasta que recordó lo más evidente - eres novia de la nueva miembro, cierto? 

Clark levanto la vista y respondió tartamudeando - Si, Mandy Stabler. Tal vez desde ahora soy su ex - la joven sin nombre, lo miro interesada y se le acercó más

Que paso? - pregunto la vampiresa

El hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent, la miro extrañado ante esto - ni siquiera te conozco

La verdad? - ´pregunto ella y el asintió - me agradaste y trato de ayudar - ella le cambia el tema - es tu camioneta

El joven respondió más tranquilo y le dijo - si, porque?

Mandy, nos contó que no son de la ciudad, vas a viajar a tu pueblo? - pregunto 

Se le quedo mirando - no, vivimos en el dormitorio de la universidad. Algún problema?

En realidad si, no te veo bien de los nervios para conducir - le respondió, tratando de parecer sincera 

Clark se pasaba las manos por la cara y los ojos, secando las lagrimas - no me puedo quedar a esperarla, si esta con otro

El chico vaquero, verdad? - pregunto ella, sabiendo la respuesta. A la joven le gustaba Clark, así que pensó engañarlo para quedarse con el - desde hace un par de noches que están muy juntos

Se encontraba en shock, todos saben del engaño de Mandy - no puede ser, todos ustedes saben que ella me engaña

Lo siento, guapo - Clark volvió a llorar, ella muy segura se acerco a el y lo abrazo. No se siente a gusto con el abrazo, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a las manos y brazos de ella - vamos a la casa

Mira al suelo - no puedo, me va a ver - ella le acaricia la mejilla

Tranquilo, ella no te vera - le guiño el ojo y le dio una sonrisa depredadora, luego miro la camioneta - pero antes, hay que esconder la camioneta. No crees? - Clark asintió, la joven se va subiendo a la camioneta al lado del co-conductor

El la mira - a donde vas...

Cariño, mi nombre es Sasha y te voy a guiar a un callejón cercano donde puedes dejar tu vehículo, ahora sube que se esta poniendo helado - Clark se quito la capa y se la entrego, para que se cubriera. Recordando, como esta disfrazada de una manera muy reveladora. Kent se quito el antifaz y lo dejo en la guantera, se metió dentro de la camioneta, conduciendo donde le indico Sasha

* * *

Diez minutos después...

De regreso en la casa, Clark abrazaba a Sasha pensando que tenía frió. Sin saber que es una vampiresa, la fiesta continua. Ella lo llevo por la cocina y subieron por las escaleras que estaban allí, llegaron al segundo piso. La chica lo empujo a una habitación oscura, Sasha entro detrás de el y cerro la puerta. 

Las luces se encendieron, ella lo dejo en la mitad de la habitación. El chico del espació se quito el sombrero de su disfraz, para dejarlo sobre la cama. Cuando se giro, ella frente de el se quito la capa que le presto Clark, para después desabrochar su leotardo, lo dejó caer al suelo. Usaba ropa interior banca, la cual apenas cubría sus generosos senos. Clark se sonrojó, Sasha se encuentra caminando de manera coqueta, y caminó alrededor de él. Kent pudo ver que su ropa interior dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus nalgas, y sintió algo que hasta entonces sólo había visto en Mandy.

Pero ahora la sentía con Sasha - me gustas - confesaba ella, terminó su recorrido de espaldas a él, y movió de manera seductora sus caderas, para encenderlo. El la miró sin aliento.

Realmente eres preciosa. - dijo sin pensar Clark, esa sonrió al escuchar esto - lo siento, creo que debería irme. No se que hago aquí, en realidad - se esta por ir, cuando ella lo retiene

Lo volvió abrazar y le susurro - tu, no estás haciendo nada malo. Lana fue quien te engaño, con otro en tu cara...tu debes quedarte - le decía, mientras lo labios de ella, tocaban el cuello de Clark. El joven Kent la estaba deseando tanto que sin pensarlo la abrazó. Ella gimió con lujuria cuando sintió en su piel debajo del disfraz los músculos del boy scout.

Acepto, quedarme Sasha — la joven lo desnudo sin pensarlo, ella rió, y acarició sus músculos con desesperación. Se recostó en la cama, y Clark se colocó encima de ella, apretando sus poderosos pectorales contra sus senos. Quitando la ropa interior de ella, para besar su cuerpo olvidando a Mandy.

Continuara...


	8. Muerte

Metrópolis. Casa de la hermandad

Dormitorio de Sasha.

Lo volvió abrazar y le susurro - tu, no estás haciendo nada malo. Mandy fue quien te engaño, con otro en tu cara...tu debes quedarte - le decía, mientras lo labios de ella, tocaban el cuello de Clark. El joven Kent la estaba deseando tanto que sin pensarlo la abrazó. Ella gimió con lujuria cuando sintió en su piel debajo del disfraz los músculos del boy scout.

Acepto, quedarme Sasha - la joven lo desnudo sin pensarlo, ella rió, y acarició sus músculos con desesperación. Se recostó en la cama, y Clark se colocó encima de ella, apretando sus poderosos pectorales contra sus senos. Quitando la ropa interior de ella, para besar su cuerpo olvidando a la rubia.

* * *

Mientras que Clark se entrego a la pasión y lujuria que le entregaba la vampiresa, Chloe era asesinada por Mandy en un rincón silencioso de la casa. Por lo cual, Clark al estar muy ocupado en el dormitorio a puerta cerrara, no pudo salvar a su mejor amiga, de las manos de su novia Mandy Stabler.

* * *

Al amanecer, ciudad de Metrópolis.

Dormitorio de Sasha.

Clark dormido y desnudo en la cama de la joven, con quien había pasado la noche teniendo un par de veces relaciones sexuales. Luego de encontrar a su novia de un año, bailando muy sensualmente con otro. Había salido rápidamente de allí, no quería verla, ni hablarle. Cuando se topo con Sasha quien le ofreció su hombro para llorar, hasta su cama. Clark empezó a despertar, se vio siendo abrazado por la joven dueña de la habitación, se soltó sin lastimar a la mujer y se levantó del lecho, exploró la habitación hasta caminar desnudo a la ventana y mirar la calle. Al mismo tiempo, la vampiresa empezó a despertar y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, levanto la vista vio al hermoso espécimen con quien paso la noche y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama y camino hacia el. Sin darse cuenta Clark, que ella había despertado. Se sobre salto al darse cuenta que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Buen día, amante - susurro ella

Clark recoció la voz - buen día, Sasha. Dormiste bien? - pregunto el

Deja que te responda eso - le dijo, se dio vuelta y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para luego besarle con mucha pasión. Sus manos empezaron acariciar su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Kent se sonrojo. Sus manos lo tocaban como anoche, ella no era como Mandy. Sasha quería conocer, experimentar y compartir, su novia era solo quería placer para ella. La imagen de su ex volvió a su mente, la engaño, pero ella lo había hecho antes y se lo había pagado de la misma forma. Tal vez no hizo el amor, pero si tuvo sexo y lo hizo varias veces, se acordaba muy bien de aquello...

* * *

Anoche.

Dormitorio de Sasha. Clark sentía latir con fuerza el corazón de la joven cuando ella se abrazaba a él. La luz de la luna de Metrópolis se colaba por la ventana, iluminándolos apenas. 

Vamos - dijo, ella se recostó en su pecho.

Ella río de manera muy chillona - así me gusta - dijo coqueta, abrazándose a él y colocándose encima. Sus suaves muslos rodearon la cadera del joven Kent, y sus pezones rozaron su musculoso pecho. Él suspiró de placer.

Oh, Sasha - susurró él, besándola con gran intensidad, mientras acariciaba su pelo castaño oscuro. Su otra mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Ella gimió, y gritó con fuerza cuando él entró en ella. El chico del espació comenzó a moverse, y Sasha sentía cada movimiento como un trueno entre sus piernas, llenándola de un placer que jamás creyó disfrutar.

¡Clark! - gritó moviéndose a la par que él. Las manos del joven Kent recorrían su abdomen y acariciaban sus pechos, con una cuidada suavidad. Él cuidaba de no hacerle daño, y eso por alguna razón le provocaba más placer que disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, gritaron con tanta fuerza que resonó por todos los pasillos de la casa. Ella sonrió, y se acurrucó entre sus brazos al acabar.

Eres increíble, Clark - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Tú también lo eres, Sasha - contestó él, con sinceridad. Huele la piel de ella y agrega - lindo perfume

Ella sonríe - gracias, viene de tu pueblo - Clark se quedo helado ante esta, información. Sasha volvió hablar - esta hecho a flores y meteoros verdes - se le acerco y beso su cuello. Kent entendió porque se sentía débil, se escucho la voz de ella de nuevo -creo que te contare, que a pasado en esta hermandad. 

* * *

De regreso a la actualidad

Clark y Sasha seguían abrazados, mirando por la ventana. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, para revelar a una Mandy muy enojada

¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos, aquí? ¿y desnudos? Clark, esto no es correcto - pregunto enojada la rubia

Sasha rió - querida, la respuesta es fácil

Clark y Mandy se miraron - Lo que tu has hecho tampoco es correcto, hemos terminado. Ahora estoy con Sasha - ambas mujeres, lo miraron con la boca abierta 


End file.
